Live with Host Club
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Character Ouran berkunjung ke sekolah yang disana ada Author bukan sampai disitu aja ternyata mereka disuruh ngingep di rumah Author bagaimana nasib para Character Ouran? silahkan baca di FF ini Author bingung mau genre apaan


Zero :Oke sekalian saya publish ini FF saya bakalan apus beberapa FF yang udah dapet kritik  
Haruhi : dan nanti setelah chapter 2 terpublish Zero akan menghapus beberapa FF lagi jadi bagi yang mau baca FF lain biar gake hapus tolong kasih tau di review ya^^  
Hikaru : caranya adalah tulis dengan format "NamaFF_Alasan"  
Kyoya : bagi yang menyangka ada FF yang gaguna boleh juga review minta FF tersebut dihapus  
Kaoru : formatnya adalah "NamaFF_Hapusaja_Alasan"  
Tamaki: ok ok let's start~

* * *

**Chapter one : Weird Family  
Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo, alur gaje, space kadang ilang  
Disclaimer : hayo~punya siapa ? oke oke punya ****Bisco Hatori  
note : yang 1 sekolah sama saya mungkin akanmenjadi 'korban' / 'namanya dibawa-bawa' **

**Setting Kelas :  
~ Zero(tsuki di fic ini ) : 1SMP  
~ Haruhi, Hitachiin twins : 1 SMP  
~ Kyoya,Tamaki: 2SMP  
~Honey, Morinozuka : 3 SMP ( paling dikit tampilnya! Jamin deh )**

* * *

Suatu pagi di sebuah sekolah dimana para siswa masuk jam 07.05 terdapat 1 murid yang sudah mendapat julukan 'hantu sekolah' / 'vampire' sebenernya sih yang dateng sepagi itu Cuma cewe cuek tidak lain tidak bukan ia adalah Tsuki Seijuuro, saat sedang asik keliling SMP ntah ap atujuannya

BRUK

"Itte~ OY KAU..." Baru si Tsuki mau marah marah akibat nabrak atau ketabrak Zero pun tak mengerti karena sedang meleng

"Oy~ tono! Kau menabrak cewe!" Seru 2 orang bersamaan sepertinya mereka kembar

"Aah~ kau~ maaf aku tidak melihatmu~" Ucap cowo yang di panggil 'tono'oleh kembar tadi sambil membantu Tsuki berdiri

"Nandemo...nai.." Ucap Tsuki lalu menarik sang 'tono' naik 2 lantai tepatnya kekelas-nya otomatis ke-6 orang lainnyapun mengekor

"TA...TA...TAMAKI SUOH! OH MIMPI APA GUEH!" Seru Tsuki sambil menunjuk Tamaki "KYOYA OTORI!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Kyoya dan begitu seterusnya sampai seluruh Ouran Host Club disebut

"Berisik!" Ucap Hitachiin twins bersamaan

"Ah! Kimi! Apa kau mengenal orang ini?" Tanya Tamaki sambil menujukkan nama seseorang "Lalu alamat ini juga?" Sambung Kyoya sambilmenunjukkan alamat yang tertera di laptopnya ( wuih)

"Orang itu... Tsuki Seijuuro adalah gue~ butuh bukti? Jangan disini! Alamat itu adalah lamat rumahku."Jawab Tsuki sambil menunjuk keTamaki dan Kyoya "Memangnya ada apa dengan alamat itu?" Tanya Tsuki

"Kami diwajibkanmenginap di alamat itu ntah sampai kapan." Jawab Hitachiin Twins bersamaan ( lagi)

"Gue jamin lu ga akan tahan sama rumah gue." Gumam Tsuki pelan

"Tahan ga tahan kami harus menginap disana." Jelas Haruhi "Ah ya apa kau tau kelas ini?" Tanya Haruhi sambil menunjukkan beberapa kelas "HAHAHAHAH."Tawa Tsuki sambil memperhatikan nama kelas yang ada disitu

"Haruhi, Kaoru, Hiraku~ kalian berada di kelas 7.4 lalu Tamaki dan Kyoya di 8.6 walah unggulan tuh sabar yah~ lalu Mori dan Honey kalian dikelas 9.2 waduh gue belom pernah kesitu." Jelas Tsuki sambil menunjuk tiap kelas yangdisebutkan tadi

"Oh ya kalian ber2 sabar yah~ dikelas unggulan gurunya galak~ jangan buat ulah!" Peringat Tsuki pada Tamaki dan Kyoya

"Tsuki-san kelas kita sendiri gurunya bagaimana?" Tanya Haruhi

"Selama gak buat ulah ga akan kena marah~ apa lagi kalau lagi pelajaran agama kalaukebetulan nonton sambil makan pun jadi!" Jelas Tsuki lalu tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan Honey yang seolah bertanya 'kelas kita bagaimana?'

"Untuk Honey dan Mori... ga ada penjelasan." Seketika Honey mojok dan Mori mencoba menghibur

"Ah ya! Honey-senpai~ disini ga boleh makan cake kalo bukan waktunya!" Jelas Tsuki yang membuat Honey tambah mojok

"Oy~ kau! Disini ada klub apa?" Tanya Hikaru

"Disini ga ada Klub adanya Ekskul." Jawab Tsuki

"Ekskul itu seperti apa?" Tanya Kaoru

"Kebetulan inihariselasa gue ada Ekskul bahasa jepang ikut aja nanti~ Jelas Tsuki

"YOSH! Nanti sepulang sekolah kita akan ikut Tsuki-san ke Ekskul bahasa jepangnya!" Seru Tamaki

"Ah~ yang boleh masuk Cuma Haruhi dan Hitachiin soalnya tiap angkatan harinya beda." Jelas Tsuki datar dapat didengar Hikaru dan Kaoru cekikikan sementara Tamaki mojok

* * *

_SEPULANG SEKOLAH_

"Gue ga nyangka kalo wali kelas tuh udah pada tau tentang ni org org yang dateng mendadak." Gumam Tsuki sambil ngeberesin buku bukunya yang SANGAT ACAK KADUL

"Tsuki! Ini apaan?" Tanya Kaoru sambil menunjuk lemari yang udah ga berbentuk

"Itu lemarikelas ini~emang KW-an jadi udah rusak." Jawab Tsuki enteng "Ayok kebawah kelasnya bahasa jepangnya dibawah tapimasih bisa jajan dulu sih." Jelas Tsuki membingungkan (Zero pun tak mengerti sampai sekarang maksudnya apaitu kata" )

"Jajan? Disini ada tempat makan?" Tanya Hikaru dan Kaoru

"Ada... ada 3 malah." Jawab Tsuki datar "taro tuh tasdisitu~ kalo mau aman sih dibawa aja Cuma gw ga yakin kalo lu pada kuat naik turun tangga sambil bawa tas." Jelas Tsuki sambil melempar tasnya ke ntah apa itu tapi bisa dipake nyimpen tas, ngumpet, makan,ngumpul

"Ok." Ucap itu Hitachiin sambil ikut-ikut ngelempar tasnya

"Kalian mau makan apa? Kalo yang kayak Sushi ada dikantin 2 Cuma biasanya udah abis." Jelas Tsuki ketika sampai dibawah "Kalo ga punya duit gue beliin minum aja sebagaiucapan selamat datang." Sambung Tsuki

"Apa aja terserah." Jawab si kembarbarengan ( mulu) sementara Hikaru udah ngabur ke tempat minuman

"Ok." Jawab Tsuki sambil masukke kantin lalu sok preman (?)setelah selesai ini itu mereka kembali ke tempat mereka lempar tas dan voila tas mereka masih ada disana

"Wao bener bener ga gerak." Gumam Kaoru sambil mengambil tasnya

"Ruangannya juga masih kosong + gurunya belom ada." Tambah Hikaru yang tadi buang sampah ( lokasi tongsampah deket dengan kelas bahasa jepang )

"Makan didalem aja~ sekalian ngadem." Usul Tsuki sambil masuk kelas teruslempartas ( lagi ) trus duduk di atas meja

"Hei kau itu cewe ato cowo sih?" Tanya Hitachiin

"Cewe tomboy yang hobinya RP char cowo." Jawab Tsuki datar

"Eh~ Mari tumben dah nyampe sini ? biasanya lu ngeloyor dulu ampe gurunya dah dateng." Tanya seorang "Hahah~ noh! Kalo gw lama lama mereka pasti ngekor juga." Jawab Tsuki enteng

"ooh~ btw tadi gw liat sensei lu dah mau nyampe paling 5 detik lagi." Hikaru dan Kaoru yang punya insting jail pun langsung ngomong 5,4,3,2,1 bersaut sautan kyk paduan suara #loh

"Wao pas!" Gumam Kaoru

"Eh! Haruhi kokdiem aja?" Tanya Tsuki pada Haruhi yang sejak balik ke kelas diem aja

"Eh? Cuma mikirin rumahmu seperti apa." Jawab Haruhi enteng

"Rumahku~ liat aja nanti~" Balas Tsuki misterius

"Yak karena hari ini ada murid baru dan sepertinya ada 4 senpai yang maksa masuk jadi silahkan perkenalkan diri." Ucaptuh sensei bahasa jepang (?) dan karena pertanyaan beberapa orang maka 1 ekskul itu habiscuma buat perkenalan dan setelah itu semua langsung ngabur aja seenak jidat

"Jadi ini kita nunggu disini sampe kapan?" Tanya Tamaki

"Sampe gue dijemput." Dan pas dengat kata dijemput mobil yang ngejempur dateng dan dengan mulusnya berhasil sampai ditujuan

TSUZUKU

* * *

Zero : Udah segitu aja dulu deh  
Hikaru : Dijamin Zero udah kehabisan akal dan di chapter 2 langsung di skip  
Zero : Tuh tau  
Kyoya : Nah sekali lagi bagi yang mau req FF di apus apa kaga~ bisa liat diatas(?)  
Tamaki : Ok jangan lupa review yah


End file.
